


The Initiation

by AshTheGoat



Series: Realistic Maryland™ [2]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Old Bay, the frickn harbor, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshTheGoat/pseuds/AshTheGoat
Summary: All people who are not from Maryland must go through The Initiation.





	The Initiation

When Alex open his eyes all he saw was darkness. "Jack?" he called out, which got him some half-asleep mumbling. He was suddenly picked up and a blind fold was removed from his face revealing Rian. After a couple of scones he saw what was behind him and was confided. "Rian why am I at the Inner harbor," Alex asked then looked to his left," and why is Jack tied up?"  
"He was struggling to much," Zack answered."It's time Rian," Zack announced, pulling a can of old bay and some birdseed out of a bag. Rian took the bird seed from him and began to dump it on Jack and Alex.  
"What the hell are you guys doing?" Jack yelled after being awoken by the stream of bird seed flowing onto him. Then Zack began to pour the old bay on both of them.  
"This is getting really weird guys can you please stop?" Alex asked, slightly fearing for his life. He was given no answer, just Rian silently painting his face half orange and half purple.  
"Release the birds Zack," Risn ordered. Zack gave a nod of acknowledgement and pulled two cages out of the sack, one with an oriole in it and the other with a raven. The were both released onto Jack and Alex and began to eat the seeds of their flesh, occasionally biting them and clawing them. It was almost time. Jack was picked up by Joe Flaco while Alex was picked up by J.J. Hardy and were both thrown into the dirty, freezing, harbor water. They just barley clawed their way out and laid on the ground, waiting for the torture to be over. Jack and Alex were helped up from the ground by Zack and Rian and given blankets to warm themselves up.  
"Happy citizenship boys"

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.
> 
> **edit: i realized that the summary gave off the wrong idea. only people who move to MD who aren't from MD have to go through this hell


End file.
